


Fly On The Wall Part 4

by SameAsItEverWas



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SameAsItEverWas/pseuds/SameAsItEverWas





	Fly On The Wall Part 4

Ashlyn was pleased to see that Ali had waited for her when she came back outside from the coach’s office. She’d had a good grilling about taking things seriously. It had been a simple mistake and she couldn’t believe just how hammered she had been over it. She felt that her fate was already sealed before this happened, but it really hadn’t helped.

‘Sorry for what I said earlier’ Ali said ‘in hindsight I should have explained better’

‘It’s okay’ Ashlyn said casually, she never wanted Ali to feel bad but wanted a further explanation on what she had said.

‘I just meant that we need to cool things down when we are expected to be professional, not any where else. Not for the club, if I managed to transfer to the Pride, but when we are training on the national team. I really want to try and make another run even though I’ll be 36/37, it isn’t impossible’.

‘We both have a chance’ Ashlyn said with her usual positivity.

‘I don’t get why they can’t make some allowance for the fact that we love each other. I thought you had done your ACL, it’s pretty much impossible for me to just sit on the side line while you are in pain. It was just a fucking practice match, I wouldn’t have done that it you were playing in a real match’

‘I know me too, I find it impossible to just ignore it when you are hurt’ Ashlyn said thoughtfully thinking about the previous times that Ali had been seriously hurt.

Flash back 2015

The ball came very close to the goal, Ashlyn was on stand by while all her team tried to get the ball away. Ali was on form, she wasn’t letting that ball in for any reason. She went in hard with her header and smashed her head against another player on the opposite team.

Ashlyn had seen the whole thing in slow motion. She heard their heads collide and knew it would be bad. Her mind always over reacted when anything bad happened to Ali she worried that a hard smash would kill her or change her forever.

She came straight out of the goal took one look at Ali motionless on the floor and signalled straight away to the training team ‘Hey where the fuck are you?’ she yelled at them taking their time to come over when something so bad had happened to Ali.

The girl that had banged heads with Ali went over and patted her, a typical way of saying “sorry/not sorry”. The team captain also came over and apologised. She knew Ali and Ashlyn well as they played on the national team together.

‘She’s really fucking hurt her’ Ashlyn said giving a very stern look and not accepting the apology. She wanted to stamp on the head of the girl that did it but she knew football inside out, this was how it was and you couldn’t react violently without losing everything. Ashlyn knew that the way to distract her violent thoughts was just to take care of Ali.

The trainers were working on Ali now. Ashlyn stayed with her, she made sure that she was always in sight so that Ali could see her. She was aware that fans and cameras were watching, and Ali was absolutely adamant that their relationship not be made public. Ashlyn wanted to kiss her but knew she mustn’t. Instead she rested her hand gently on Ali’s hip. It looked innocent to all the prying eyes but to Ali it would feel like an intimate touch that let her know her lover was right there.

‘Ali do you know me?’ Ashlyn asked

‘Yeah’ Ali said trying not to cry

‘Who am I and where are you?’ Ashlyn asked

‘You're Ashlyn and I’m in Houston’

‘Good girl’ Ashlyn said

‘Ash are my teeth still there? Everything hurts’ Ali said anxiously

‘Yes they’re there, don’t worry you’re being looked after’ Ashlyn said

‘It hurts’ Ali said

That really hurt Ashlyn, she wanted to take the pain away, take it for herself, and really hurt the girl that had caused it.

‘Just keep still baby, you’re in good hands’ Ashlyn said. She needed to move as they were going to get Ali onto a spine board as a precaution. Ali could move her fingers and toes so Ashlyn knew her spine should be fine. She was worried sick about the head injury though. She moved her hand again and this time rested it just below Ali’s left breast. Again an innocent looking gesture but to Ali it would make her feel that Ashlyn was there with her.

‘Am I bleeding?’ Ali asked

‘Just a small bit’ Ashlyn replied

‘Are you lying?’ Ali asked

‘No! honestly you have just a tiny cut on your lip. Stop worrying about your appearance you look fine’

The trainer asked Ashlyn to help lift Ali onto the spine board which she did then they put her on the stretcher, again Ashlyn made sure she never left Ali’s side other than to just quickly update her teammates.

‘Where did you go?’ Ali asked when she came back

‘Just to update everyone’ Ashlyn said walking along side the stretcher as they wheeled Ali off.

‘But why? I needed you here’

‘I’m here now’ Ashlyn said with a grin, she put her gloved hand over Ali’s and Ali immediately reached up to hold it. Ali was getting near to the exit now ‘I’ll come as soon the match is over’ Ashlyn promised her ‘you’re in good hands’

‘What? What do you mean you’ll come when the match is over you can’t possibly leave me now?’ Ali said

‘I don’t want to but I still have to play unfortunately, they aren’t going to let me go’

‘But they’ll do tests on me, what if they hurt me? Who will stop them?’ Ali asked anxiously 

‘They won’t hurt you, they’re just going to look after you and in less than 2 hours I’ll be there’ Ashlyn promised

‘2 hours?! No I don’t want you to leave me’

‘I have to’ Ashlyn said realising that she hadn’t got the let off she thought she had, Ali was delirious and clearly badly hurt. She squeezed Ali’s hand one more time then let go.

The first half of the match finally ended. It felt like the longest 25 minutes of Ashlyn’s life. She left the field hurriedly to try and get an update on Ali. This was torture.

‘Can you sub me?’ Ashlyn pleaded of the coach

‘Ashlyn I can’t you are our number one you have to be out there’ Ashlyn just nodded understanding. Fortunately the club knew the situation and the training team were able to update her that Ali was at the hospital and they were just assessing her now.

Half time took forever, and the second half of the match felt like 45 hours never mind 45 minutes. Ashlyn left the field immediately, she waved to her fans feeling bad as she knew many of them had come a long way to see her and were perhaps seeing her for the first time and had spent a lot of money on it, but she needed to get to Ali it was her only focus.

They had a car ready to take her straight away. She didn’t even collect her belongings or change her shoes she just needed to get to Ali.

Ashlyn ran out of the car to the reception area frantically trying to find out where Ali was, fortunately no one blocked her or was acting awkward and within seconds she was outside the room where they were treating Ali.

She burst through the door and found Ali crying ‘just leave me alone’ She was saying ‘I don’t want you to keep touching me it hurts’

Ashlyn rushed to her, she gently put her hands to Ali’s head and it soothed her immediately ‘baby?’ Ali questioned

‘I’m here, and I’m going no where, you don’t need to worry about anything now, no one can hurt you’

‘Are you family?’ the doctor asked turning to Ashlyn

‘I’m her partner of 5 years’ Ashlyn said challengingly “just you fucking try and turf me out of here” she thought to herself

‘Oh erm right’ the doctor said awkwardly then said no more. Ashlyn was used to the awkward reaction she got from some people when she introduced or described Ali as her partner. She hated it, but her mind was elsewhere at the moment.

‘How bad is she do you know?’ Ashlyn asked

‘Actually we think she’s ok, she’s been very lucky and will need to take precautions to make sure this doesn’t happen again. We would like to keep her in but she can be released for the night if someone will look after her and be with her the whole time?’

‘I can do that’ Ashlyn said keenly she wanted nothing more than to take Ali back to the hotel and to hear that she was ok.

‘Right we shall sign her out then, but you must bring her straight back here at any sign of unusual behaviour’

Ashlyn nodded ‘I will do’

‘I mean it, don’t glaze anything over as she could be having a delayed reaction. If she vomits or becomes delirious or incoherent you must bring her in’

The Houston club was very concerned about Ali and looked after her well. They sent a car to collect them both. Ali walked down to the car holding onto Ashlyn’s arm. Ashlyn opened the door for Ali put her seatbelt over her then got in the other side and sat in the middle next to Ali.

Ali rested her head on her the whole journey back to the hotel ‘how are you feeling’ Ashlyn whispered

‘just sore’ Ali replied ‘I think I’m okay though’

Ashlyn gave her a small soft kiss on the side of her head.

The teammates all gathered around Ali as soon as they got out the car. They were very sympathetic and understanding, they could sense right away that Ashlyn wanted to get Ali to bed.

‘Ashlyn my phone is on all night, if you want me to bring anything just text or call and I’ll sort it ok? Other than that we’ll give you peace’ Crystal said very concerned about Ali. Ashlyn thanked her, very grateful that they had such good friends.

Ashlyn got Ali up to their room. Fortunately club football was nothing like international football, they were allowed to share a room and a bed while travelling with the team, and a double room was always booked for them with no questions asked.

Ali felt very privileged to have her girlfriend with her. None of their other teammates had their girlfriend. Of course if anyone was seriously hurt the whole team would take care of them but there was nothing like the love of your partner and the safety of being in their arms when worried and hurt. Ali knew she didn’t have to worry about a thing.

‘Do you want something to eat’ Ashlyn asked knowing the answer before it came

‘No thank you’ Ali whispered

The hospital had already warned Ashlyn not to worry if Ali had no appetite for the rest of the day.

‘Do you just want to get into bed and snooze?’ Ashlyn asked

‘I want you to not leave me’ Ali said

‘I won’t, not even for a second’ Ashlyn promised

‘Can you bath me?’ Ali asked ‘and then I just want to rest in bed but with you next to me’

Ashlyn nodded. She gently helped Ali out of her clothes. She never got tired of seeing Ali naked but her thoughts were anything but sexual as she gently lifted her girlfriend into the bath. She very carefully washed Ali all over being careful not to get any water in her eyes or let any pressure be on her head.

She soon had her dry and wrapped up in a bath robe on the bed.

‘Still don’t want anything to eat?’ Ashlyn asked hopefully but Ali shook her head gently

‘I just want to sleep’ Ali said. She was worried that Ashlyn would just sit with her while she fell asleep and then go and have dinner with the others and then she’d wake up an hour later alone.

She needn’t have worried. Ashlyn gently put Ali under the covers then climbed in herself on the other side. She very gently lifted Ali onto her and rested her head on her chest. And wrapped her up in her arms. Ali felt so safe and comforted, she fell fast asleep and stayed asleep until the morning.

Ali woke in exactly the position she had fallen asleep in. Ashlyn was still in her goal keeper kit.

‘I hope I don’t stink’ Ashlyn joked seeing Ali starting to stir

Ali grinned like Ashlyn hoped she would ‘you just smell like Ashlyn’ she said burying her face in Ashlyn’s shirt and breathing her in. 

‘How are you feeling’ Ashlyn whispered hardly daring to ask

‘Tons better’ Ali said ‘my head is a little sore but I don’t feel injured like I did yesterday’

They both got showered and dressed. ‘Do you feel up to breakfast?’ Ashlyn asked hopefully. She knew if Ali refused they would have to return to the hospital.

‘I do, but not without some mascara!’ Ali exclaimed ‘do you know me at all Ashlyn!?’

Ashlyn grinned pleased to see Ali was back to normal. She sat on the bed half watching Ali while playing on her phone. So many fans had shown concern over Ali. She was surprised by how many fans had messaged her to ask how Ali was and guessed to herself that perhaps far more people than she realised had worked it out that Ali and she were together. She enjoyed writing back telling them all not to worry as mascara was being applied. As long as there was mascara nothing was too wrong in Ali’s world.

Present day

Ashlyn thought fondly of that moment, so glad that it hadn’t been as bad as expected. Ali had been issued some head protection but she soon stopped wearing it much to Ashlyn’s anger

‘It makes me look like an idiot’ Ali moaned

‘I don’t care, it protects you’ Ashlyn replied

‘I don’t want to wear it’ Ali moaned again

‘Ali do as you’re told’ Ashlyn told her

Ashlyn had eventually relented, but she wasn’t happy about it ‘if anything happens to you then it’s on you, because I’ve pleaded with you to wear it’

Ali nodded understanding and grinning.

‘I’m not happy with you Alexandra Krieger’ Ashlyn told her and in return received Ali’s best puppy eyes look. Ashlyn rolled her eyes knowing she was defeated. As angry as she was she knew that this was the world cup and Ali was on the big stage playing every minute. 

She gazed over to Hope knowing full well that as long as Hope was on the team she wouldn’t get a single second on the pitch. It didn’t matter though, they were both on the squad for a major tournament, probably the biggest and they were unstoppable. So different from the last major tournament at London in 2012.

Flashback early 2012

‘Fuck fuck fuck!’ Ashlyn saw Ali mouth as she hit the ground with her hand crying her eyes out. She continued punching the ground.

Ashlyn was in a sports bar. She hadn’t made the squad, so hadn't travelled with the team. This was her worst nightmare, Ali being hurt when she wasn’t there. She stood up unable to sit anymore and paced the bar not taking her eyes off the screen. Her friends with her all anxiously watched Ashlyn knowing it was best if they didn’t say anything.

Ashlyn left the bar on her own. She tweeted out her feelings, knowing Ali would see it, not anytime soon but she’d still see that she had cared about her. Ali’s brother had also tweeted his horror at seeing his baby sister in pain.

“Remember my dad’s at the match so she has family with her x” Ali’s brother tweeted to Ashlyn

“I’m glad but I can’t trust anyone to look after her I need to be there and I’m fucking hours way x” Ashlyn replied 

Ashlyn jumped in her car and drove to the airport she dumped her car in the expensive short stay car park, she knew she didn’t have the money to behave in such a way but it didn’t matter she just needed to get to Ali.

‘I have to get to Vancouver urgently’ Ashlyn told the lady at the ticket desk

‘I’ll see what I can do’ the lady said

‘There’s absolutely nothing for 2 days’ the lady explained 

‘No you’re not understanding me, I have to go now’ Ashlyn said ‘my partner’s been in an accident’

‘I’m so sorry I just absolutely cannot get you there’ the lady said regretfully. Ashlyn never shot the messenger, she thanked the lady and went back to the car. She paid the parking ticket on exit. Already it cost $25 and she’d only been there 45 minutes.

Ashlyn had texted Ali multiple times letting her know firstly that she was so sorry this had happened to her and hoped it wasn’t as bad as it seemed. Then letting her know that she was on her way, and now having to let her know that she couldn’t get there.

She didn’t expect a reply from Ali for some time yet. Ashlyn tried calling her dad but understandably there was no answer. Ashlyn hoped that was because he was busy with his daughter.

Ashlyn went home she waited to hear from Ali. It was hours later when her phone finally rang with Ali’s name on the screen.

‘Ali?!’ Ashlyn said anxiously

‘It’s my ACL’ Ali said barely able to speak through tears

‘Oh fuck fuck no’ Ashlyn said her head in her hands

‘Is there any chance you’ll recover by August?’ Ashlyn asked. Ali had talked about nothing but the Olympics all year. It would have been her first major tournament.

‘No’ Ali sobbed ‘I’m out for the year. Ashlyn this is so bad I may never recover and the work I have to do to get it better. Well you know better than anyone’ Ali said remembering how Ashlyn had done this twice ‘I don’t have your strength, you recovered once then your first day back blew your ACL out again I can’t even get over this once I’m sure of it’

‘You can! Of course you can!’ Ashlyn said through tears

‘Is it true you aren’t coming?’ Ali said

‘I can’t get there for 2 days, but I’ll get booked on that flight now’

‘No don’t’ Ali said ‘I’m going to be operated on in an hour then I’ll be taken to my dad’s house come straight to there’

Ashlyn agreed that she would.

The next 48 hours were hell. Ashlyn was frantically waiting for Ali’s dad to call and let her know the operation was a success. Ashlyn didn’t really care if it was successful or not, her biggest fear was that Ali would die on the operating table. She just needed to hear that she was alive and now she was Ashlyn knew that in less than 30 hours she would be with her to look after her and make sure that she recovered.

It was late in the evening when Ashlyn arrived at Ali’s dad’s place. He let Ashlyn in so glad that she was there. While he knew how to look after his daughter he knew it was Ashlyn that Ali was pining for.

‘She’s fast asleep in bed, but please go on up’ he said and Ashlyn took her things straight up to Ali’s room.

Her beautiful baby was lying fast asleep her leg all wrapped up. Ashlyn gently climbed into the bed next to Ali. She pulled Ali onto her without hurting her. Ali gave a happy sigh and snuggled into Ashlyn without waking.

Ashlyn woke some hours later with Ali shaking her ‘fuck wake up, are you really here? Or is this a dream? I already dreamed twice that you were here when you weren’t’ Ali said anxiously

‘No shhhh, I’m really here’ Ashlyn said and she heard Ali sob out with joy

‘Everything will be okay now you’re here’ Ali told her

‘Yes it will, I’ll never let anything bad happen to you and we’ll work together to get you back to normal again’ Ashlyn told her softly kissing Ali

‘Some people never recover though do they?’ Ali said

‘You aren’t some people, and I know what to do to get you better so stop worrying, you’ll be at the next run of world cup and Olympics and have those gold medals round your neck’

‘Only if you’re right there with me’ Ali said

‘I’ll keep working towards it’ Ashlyn grinned ‘for now we just have to get you recovered from the operation, then when you’re ready get your strength back up again’

Ali’s family couldn’t believe the difference it had made having Ashlyn arrive. Ali had immediately perked up and was talking positively about her future instead of dwelling on what wouldn’t be now.

The one thing that always made Ali laugh about Ashlyn was her level of restraint. Any time Ali wanted sex Ashlyn was always there to deliver, yet she acted with a total composure that Ali couldn't. 

Any photos or videos Ali had seen of them always embarrassed her. ‘I just undress you with my eyes all the time’ Ali laughed ‘I mean Jesus you’d have to be fucking stupid not to see that I am completely in love with you. I can’t even look at you without going all gooey eyed and I never realised how often I glance over to you. Your hugs are warm and encompassing but you never do weird things to me like other lesbians or guys do to me. They always press their groins against me when hugging me you never do that’

‘I don’t need to! I get more than your groin pressed against me with clothes on behind closed doors’

‘I know’ Ali grinned shyly ‘but still you’re the only person I’ve ever been with that doesn’t ever presume anything and start trying to sow a seed in my mind of what’s coming later’

‘You always know exactly what’s coming later’ Ashlyn grinned ‘Even on the national team no one ever comments if we disappear off for an hour together, they know what the deal is’

Ali liked that even in her early 30s she still got to have risky sex with her girlfriend, disappearing off behind buildings and having Ashlyn pull the drawstring on her shorts then put her hand down the front of them while kissing her so hard she could hardly breathe.

They’d nearly been caught a few times. The first time had really thrown Ali, previously when they sneaked off for sex Ashlyn would pull Ali’s shorts and underwear down and go down on her. Megan Rapinoe had suddenly appeared once though and even though it was dark Ashlyn hadn’t been able to pull Ali’s clothes up quickly enough. They were sure Megan had seen but she just made an excuse and quickly left. Ali had insisted they stick to fingers since then when Ashlyn could quickly remove her hand. And while it would look obvious to anyone that caught them, nothing could be proved.

‘I’ve been horny since you got here’ Ali giggled at Ashlyn

‘Really?!’ Ashlyn said surprised

‘Ashlyn you’re so naïve, you always expect me to be innocent, you should know by now that I have a bit of a one track mind’

‘It doesn’t seem right suggesting it when you’re badly hurt’ grinned Ashlyn

‘It’s just my leg that hurts, that part of me works just fine’ grinned Ali.

‘oh yeah? Let’s fine out’ Ashlyn said.......

To Be Continued......


End file.
